


Cat Johnny

by martamatta



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Adventure, Animal Transformation, Bliss (Far Cry), M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martamatta/pseuds/martamatta
Summary: Bisognerebbe fare attenzione a ciò che si beve. Sopratutto quando a una certa donna piace armeggiare con il Bliss creando nuove formule. Giusto John..?Non si sa mai a cosa potresti andare incontro: ghiottoni feroci, cani troppo affettuosi e un vice con un debole per i gatti....Care should be taken with what you drink. Especially when a certain woman likes to tinker with the Bliss creating new formulas. Right John ...?You never know what you might encounter: ferocious wolverines, dogs too affectionate and a deputy with a weakness for cats...





	1. Parte 1: Occhio a ciò che bevi.../  Part 1 - Watch out for what you drink ....

**Author's Note:**

> Attenzione importante  
Questa storia sarà in italiano, poiché non sono brava nelle traduzioni e vi lascio questa nota in Inglese grazie all'aiuto di Google, perciò mi scuso subito per eventuali errori. Però se qualcuno di voi desidera tradurre questa storia in un Inglese decente avrà la mia gratitudine e apprezzamento.  
Ci tengo ad aggiungere che amo Far Cry 5 e sopratutto questo sito, purtroppo nei siti italiani non ci sono fan fiction su questo gioco e non ho avuto scelta che pubblicare la mia storia qui.  
Un grande ringraziamento a chiunque legga questo e spero che vi piaccia.
> 
> Important attention  
This story will be in Italian, as I'm not good at translations and I leave this note in English thanks to Google's help, so I apologize immediately for any errors. But if any of you want to translate this story into decent English, it will have my gratitude and appreciation.  
I want to add that I love Far Cry 5 and above all this site, I read wonderful stories here, unfortunately on Italian web sites there are not fan fiction on this game and I had not choice but to publish my story here.  
A big thank you to anyone who reads this.

Faith armeggia concentrata con una nuova formula di Bliss, mischia attentamente gli ingredienti in una grande ampolla: il liquido diviene da verde brillante a un marrone scuro, quasi nero.  
“Sembra Caffé...” riflette pensierosa la giovane donna accorgendosi che, rispetto alla formula originale, questa non ha odore.  
Faith nota che non ha più fiale vuote disponibili, per trasportarlo più facilmente nel laboratorio, si accontenta di versarlo in una semplice tazza da caffè di cartone.  
La giovane donna sospira rilassandosi sulla vecchia sedia “Dovrò sperimentarlo per vedere che effetto avrà sugli Angeli”.  
La radio messa sula bancone da lavoro scricchiola “Sorella Faith, Araldo John è qui”.  
Lei sorride “Bene, fallo passare”, risponde alzandosi dal suo posto.  
Passi nervosi e irritati echeggiano per i corridoi di cemento, John entra sbattendo la porta aperta con un tonfo. Non serve essere un buon osservatore per capire che il Battista è molto arrabbiato e non si sforza di nasconderlo.  
“Buonasera Faith, sono passato per avere altri proiettili di Bliss e per sapere se ci sono progressi con la nuova formula. Mi avevi accennato che stavi lavorando ha qualcosa di più aggressivo, ma che non rischi di trasformare gli infedeli in Angeli”.  
Faith gli sorride cordiale e solare come suo solito “Ciao John. Prima di passare al lavoro, come stai?”.  
“Bene...”.  
“Non sembra. È per il Vice che ha distrutto la scritta sulla collina?”.  
“Potrebbe essere” risponde con rabbia ribollente sotto la pelle “Lo prenderò per fargli ricostruire la scritta a mani nude, per poi farlo espiare. Gli farò dire 'SI'!”.  
Faith gli poggia le mani sulle spalle “Dovresti calmarti John, tutta questa ira non ti farà bene. Sembri stanco”.  
Gli occhi di John si contraggono e e afferrano le mani di Faith per allontanarle brusco.  
“Non fingere che ti importi Rachel!” marca il suo vero nome con disprezzo “Non sono affari tuoi sapere come i sento!”.  
“Io mi preoccupo” dice lei senza scomporsi dal suo tono gentile “Siamo una famiglia”.  
John fa una smorfia tra un ringhio e una risata “Tu non sei mia sorella! Sei solo un'altra ragazzina illusa che vuole compiacere Joseph!”.  
Una faccia ferita compare sul volto di Faith e indietreggia di un passo, la rabbia di John l'ha sempre spaventata.  
“Ora, se abbiamo finito con la recita, i proiettili e gli aggiornamenti sulla nuova formula” chiede lui più calmo, ma autoritario.  
Faith annuisce facendo un profondo respiro “La nuova formula la testerò presto, l'ho completata poco fa, almeno una prima forma”.  
Il Battista annuisce ascoltando attentamente.  
“Quanti proiettili ti servono?”.  
“Quanti ne hai”.  
“Molto bene” gli fa un cenno Faith dirigendosi verso la porta “Dirò ai miei uomini di portarli al Ranch domani mattina”.

John osserva la giovane donna uscire, per poi sospirare e stropicciarsi gli occhi. Per colpa di Joshua “Rook” Logan non riesce più a dormire, per non parlare della rabbia ribollente che gli fa tremare le mani. Sbatte il pugno sul tavolo da lavoro pensando alle sue ultime espiazioni compiute con dita tremolanti.  
Si accorge della tazza di caffè in quel momento, la superficie della bevanda che si increspa leggermente dal colpo di John.  
Il Battista nota che la tazza non è stata toccata da nessuno. Gli farebbe bene un po' di caffè, invece di dormire stanotte potrebbe finire alcuni documenti e ottenere altre confessioni, inoltre dubita che in ogni caso riuscirà a prendere sonno e riposarsi come si deve. A Faith non dispiacerà se ne prende un sorso.   
John afferra il bicchiere assaggiando: stringe gli occhi alla bevanda amara, ma con un leggero sapore floreale simile al Bliss. Dannazione a Faith piace davvero quella roba...  
John scrolla le spalle buttando giù l'intera bevanda. “Non era poi così male”, il Battista si lecca le labbra buttando il bicchiere vuoto in uno dei cestini.  
Un attimo dopo Faith ritorna dicendogli che era tutto pronto.

Quando John se ne va, Faith fa un respiro profondo. Davvero non sa come comportarsi con il Battista e il suo carattere esplosivo.  
Ritorna nel suo laboratorio non trovando più la sua formula e il bicchiere vuoto nella spazzatura.

'Il caffè non doveva svegliarlo?' pensa John, mentre sbadiglia pesantemente sulla strada per tornare al Ranch.  
Scende dalla macchina stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
“Araldo John?” chiama uno dei fedeli “C'è Sorella Faith che vuole parlarti urgentemente”.  
“Digli che la chiamerò domani mattina” gli risponde il Battista trattenendo un altro sbadiglio. Dannazione! Avrebbe dovuto rimandare il lavoro, ma forse stavolta non avrebbe fatto fatica ad addormentarsi.  
“Fai in modo che nessuno mi disturbi, ma svegliami presto domani mattina” gli ordina John barcollando verso la sua stanza.  
“Sì, Araldo” il fedele abbassa la testa rispettoso augurando una buona notte al Battista.  
Raggiunta la sua camera, John chiude la porta dietro di sé togliendosi le scarpe e la cintura, si sfila anche l'orecchino sentendo che gli dà fastidio sulla pelle. Non fa in tempo a levarsi altro che crolla nel letto in un profondo sonno.


	2. Parte 2- Che cazzo...?!/Part 2- What a fuck...?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John si sveglia con una brutta sorpresa
> 
> John wakes up with a nasty surprise

Con sua sorpresa John si sveglia riposato, ma sta soffocando nelle lenzuola e non vede nulla. Spinge via il tessuto con la testa e le mani sentendole stranamente rigide, trova la luce facendo un respiro profondo. Un respiro simile a un miagolio e...  
Il letto non è più grande di quanto ricorda? Si volta scoprendo che il lenzuolo in cui era aggrovigliato è la sua stessa camicia.  
Uno sbuffo sorpreso lo fa saltare indietro e drizzare il pelo... pelo?! Cosa cazzo stava succedendo?!  
Pelo nero copre il suo corpo... ma non è il suo corpo! Quattro zampe, una lunga coda che gli dà una strana sensazione, non riesce a stare in posizione eretta e le orecchie appunta che si contraggono intorno al suo viso, mentre lunghi baffi vibrano sul suo muso.  
John passeggia nervoso su tutto il letto con la coda alzata e un passo frenetico.  
'Perché è successo? È un sogno! Per forza un sogno... e se Faith... Faith! Devo essere sotto l'effetto del Bliss che mi fa credere di essere un gatto'  
Il bussare della porta sorprende John facendolo cadere dal letto.  
“Araldo John, è ora”, non ricevendo risposta il fedele apre pian piano la porta, “Araldo, perdonami se entro, ma è...”.  
Un uomo con una folta e lunga barba guarda accigliato il letto vuoto, per poi lasciare la stanza con la porta aperta.  
John zampetta nel corridoio trovandolo deserto, non sa nemmeno dove sta andando ne cosa sta facendo, arriva nel grande salone del Ranch dove può sentire alcuni dei suoi seguaci parlare.  
“Araldo John è già sceso?”.  
“No, non è ancora a letto?”.  
“La sua stanza è vuota, forse è già nel suo studio”.  
Lo stesso uomo barbuto di prima, Terry, sta uscendo dalla cucina. Dopotutto John sa bene chi sono gli uomini che lavorano nella sua casa.  
“Fai attenzione se esci dal retro, Jeremy mi ha detto che un ghiottone gira per la tenuta, lo avverte la donna, Jean, dalla cucina.  
“Va bene”, Terry si blocca come scorge John al centro del salone, lo fissa accigliato.  
“E tu che ci fai qui?”.  
John si sente sollevato, probabilmente è solo un effetto del Bliss sentirsi e vedersi come un gatto. Risponde ma un profondo miagolio esce dalla sua bocca.  
L'uomo sorride e si inginocchia “Vieni qua piccolo...”.  
“Cosa succede?” Jean esce dalla cucina aggrottando le sopracciglia “Quel gatto sarà entrato da una delle finestre”.  
“Guarda quanto è carino, non possiamo tenerlo?”.  
La donna scompare in cucina “Se impazzito, Terry? Cosa direbbe Araldo John?”.  
L'uomo si alza in piedi deluso “Hai ragione”.  
“La donna ritorna con una scopa “E' un gatto selvatico, se gli darai da mangiare tornerà per tormentarti”.  
Terry apre la porta d'ingresso, mentre John cerca di schivare la scopa indignato. 'Vi farò riassegnare tutti e due!” borbotta e con uno slancio esce dalla porta nascondendosi nei cespugli più vicini.  
'Ok, non è un sogno e non sono drogato! Cosa cazzo è successo al mio corpo!?' pensa ansioso e avvilito 'Devo andare da Joseph? O da Jacob? O da Faith? Come!?'.  
Un ringhio basso gli fa drizzare il pelo e un enorme ghiottone lo fissa con la bava alla bocca mostrando i denti.  
John corre. Corre come forse non ha mai corso in vita sua, mentre sente il fiato dell'animale sulla pelliccia.  
Per la frenesia di scappare non si accorge che si sta allontanando sempre di più dal Ranch. Sente i muscoli felini bruciare, ma il suo inseguitore non molla la possibilità di avere una facile preda.  
'Se fossi uomo ti avrei spaccato il muso con un fucile'.  
John inciampa su alcuni sassolini perdendo l'aderenza e andando a sbattere contro un solido albero. Assapora la sua fine chiedendo scusa a Joseph di averlo deluso. Sente la saliva e i denti del ghiottone sfiorargli la pelliccia, quando diversi spari riecheggiano nella foresta.  
John guarda il predatore cadere a terra con diversi colpi di fucile nel corpo, ma non ha la forza di vedere chi la salvato con il cuore che gli martella nelle orecchie per la paura e tutta la fuga. L'abbaiare di un cane lo fa saltare e va di nuovo a sbattere contro l'albero quando un Australian cattle dog corre verso di lui con la lingua di fuori scodinzolando, ha una vecchia corda come collare.  
Il cane lo lecca coprendolo di saliva.  
'Ma chi credi che io sia!?' gli miagola indignato, ma il cane non lo ascolta continuando a scodinzolare e leccare.  
“Ehi Boom', sta buono” una voce maschile arriva all'orecchio di John, il Battista rimane immobile come Joshua 'Rook' Logan si inginocchia davanti a lui.  
“Quel ghiottone ti ha fatto fare una bella corsa, vero?” Joshua allunga la mano per accarezzarlo, ma John sibila contro di lui.  
“Tranquillo, non voglio farti del male”.  
'La cosa non è reciproca, vice!' borbotta John nei suoi miagolii 'Tu e i tuoi dannati compagni peccatori dovete ricostruire la mia scritta a mani nude! Se non ci fosse questo cane satanico con te, ora ti caverei gli occhi con le mie mani.. zampe!'.  
Joshua lo ignora, ovviamente non potendo davvero sentire ciò che dice, e abilmente lo afferra portandoselo al petto.  
John all'inizio rimane schioccato e poi cerca ribellarsi, ma la corso contro il ghiottone l'ha sfinito. In quel momento il suo stomaco brontola: è davvero affamato e non ricorda nemmeno l'ultima volta che ha mangiato qualcosa che non sia caffeina.  
Joshua lo tiene saldo e cammina per la strada principale, John ha davvero corso così lontano dal Ranch?  
“Hai fame, piccolo? Andiamo a fare colazione da degli amici qui vicino”.  
Joshua gli sorride, mentre le lunghe dita gli affondano nella pelliccia. Il Battista vuole graffiarlo, ma... il vice ha un tocco così rilassante e rassicurante. Il felino si ritrova a emettere uno strano suono, un suono che solo i gatti sono in grado di fare, le fusa... fusa!? Fusa la suo nemico!? E il gatto che è in John non solo non vuole che smetta, ansia esige che continui ad accarezzarlo. Istintivamente il corpo del felino si rilassa fregando il muso sul petto di Joshua e annusa profondamente: sente l'odore di sudore, terra, grano e... mais, come una campagna del Kansas.

Contro la sua volontà, John si ritrova sul tavolo dei Rye con una ciotola di latte e un po' di tonno.  
'Per vostra informazione, non aprirò bocca sull'Eden e i miei fratelli' dice tra un boccone l'altro, troppo affamato per essere schizzinoso sul cibo offerto.  
“E' davvero un bellissimo gatto” lo osserva Kim sorridendo “Dove l'hai trovato?”.  
“Inseguito da un ghiottone vicino la strada per il Seed Ranch”.  
“Povero piccolo... si sarà preso un bello spavento”.  
'Puoi dirlo forte Kim!' concorda John leccandosi i baffi avendo finito il pasto “Già odiavo i ghiottoni prima, ora credo che penserò ha un piano per debellarli dalla Contea'.  
Lasciando i due peccatori alle loro chiacchiere, John gira per il salotto dei Rye notando che non è cambiato nulla dall'ultima volta che è stato qui. Riflette sul da farsi, mentre trova lo specchio a muro vicino l'ingresso, osserva il suo riflesso: è un semplice gatto dal pelo nero, ma con brillanti occhi blu.  
'Qualunque forma prendi rimani sempre bellissimo' si dice John cercando di darsi forza. Questa non poteva essere solo una disgrazia, Dio gli aveva fatto un regalo, ansi una prova, e guarda caso era finito tra le braccia di Joshua. Poteva studiarlo... tenerlo d'occhio... conoscerlo meglio per poi toccare i punti giusti per manipolarlo, avere fede di tornare umano al momento giusto e fargli dire 'SI'. Jacob sarebbe d'accordo con questa strategia e quando Joshua si unirà all'Eden, Joseph sarà fiero del suo fratellino.  
Ed ecco di nuovo quel fastidioso cane che comincia ad annusarlo e strusciare il muso su di lui affettuoso, John lo graffierebbe se non sapesse che Joshua adora il suo cane e questo sacco di pulci, per ragioni ignote al Battista, sembra avere un debole per il felino. Non ci vuole un genio per capire il gioco.

Kim e Joshua stanno ridacchiando, quando Nick entra d'assalto in casa, “John Seed è scomparso” annuncia in un fiato.


	3. Parte 3 -Aprire il cuore a un felino.../ Part 3 -Open the heart to a feline...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La notizia della scomparsa di John Seed sconvolge il giovane vice. Dopo 3 giorni di ricerca Joshua si concede una notte riposo confessando i suoi sentimenti al gatto nero nei confronti del Battista
> 
> The news of the disappearance of John Seed upsets the young deputy. After 3 days of research Joshua allows himself a night of rest, confessing his feelings to the black cat towards the Baptist

Joshua è sul divano dei Rye per passare la notte dopo tre giorni sfiancanti, John appoggiato sul suo petto accoccolandosi su di lui. Per ragione ignote al Battista il vice è stato per tre giorni a cercarlo, da quando Nick Rye ha annunciato la sua scomparsa, mentre l'Eden's Gate sembra impazzito nel fare le sue ricerche e John è sicuro di sentire i lupi di Jacob ululare per le montagne e la valle. Gli si stringe il cuore sapendo di far preoccupare i suoi fratelli, ma è per una buona causa, per il bene della loro famiglia.  
Per quei tre giorni John è rimasto a casa dei Rye, con Kim e quel cane satanico: Boomer sembra una versione più affettuosa, ma ugualmente protettiva di Jacob. Attendendo il ritorno di Joshua, John ha potuto mettere alla prova il suo nuovo corpo: arrampicarsi dove non poteva da uomo e graffiare o far 'accidentalmente' cadere le cose di Nick Rye.  
Spostandosi Joshua fa cadere il telecomando tirando fuori John dai suoi pensieri e facendo accendere il televisore in uno schermo bianco. Il vice sta per spegnerlo quando la croce a otto punte dell'Eden's Gate compare e la pubblicità di John sul peccato comincia.  
Il felino non ha il tempo di far nulla che Joshua lo stringe forte al petto accarezzandolo, l'uomo dai capelli biondi e occhi come il petrolio si alza e va lentamente verso la televisione inginocchiandosi di fronte a essa.  
Joshua allunga la mano sfiorando lo schermo nel vano tentativo di toccare il volto di John.  
“Dove sei?” sussurra.  
'Proprio qui, idiota!' miagola il Battista irritato.  
“Sai” confessa Joshua “Io non riesco ad odiarlo... sono miei nemici, ma non riesco davvero ad odiare nessuno dei Seed”.  
John aggrotta le sopracciglia, mentre il vice si siede davanti lo schermo accarezzando il gatto in cerca di conforto.  
“Per curiosità ho letto il libro di Joseph” ammette timido.  
'Davvero..?' miagola John sorpreso.  
“Quei ragazzi hanno sofferto cosa da cui non credo di poter sopravvivere e non serve essere un profeta per capire che Joseph non dice solo cazzate, ma comunque non mi piacciono i metodi della setta”.  
Joshua accarezza la testa del gatto e John non riesce a crederci. Bastava trasformarsi in una palla di pelo per avere una confessioni spontanea.  
“Ho sentito delle trasmissioni oltre la Contea, le cose non vanno bene lì fuori...”.  
Joshua fa una breve pausa respirando profondamente e cercando le parole giuste.  
“Quando ho visto John la prima volta avevo già letto il libro e Joseph è stato davvero preciso in quelle pagine. Ho visto un bambino abusato fin dalla nascita, ho visto un bambino generoso e brillante venire spinto con crudeltà in un mondo di odio e rabbia da coloro che avrebbero dovuto proteggerlo e amarlo, da persone crudeli che spero siano morte tra atroci sofferenze”, Joshua trattiene la rabbia.  
John sospira 'Nessuno a quello che si merita, vice. Non c'è giustizia in questo mondo a meno che non ce la facciamo da soli. E la vita mi ha tolto anche questa soddisfazione per quanto riguarda i Duncan'.  
“Al nostro secondo incontro lui mi ha detto quello che gli facevano, quello che l'ha spinto a dire SI. Ho visto un bambino costretto a impazzire cercando di sopravvivere. Ha ricevuto solo dolore e sa dare solo dolore...”.  
John ringhia leggermente 'Non ho bisogno della tua pietà'.  
Per risposta Joshua abbraccia il gatto e un singhiozzo soffocato gli lascia la gola.  
“Colpo di fulmine...? Forse...” ride isterico e triste “Forse è dovuto solo al suo bel culo”.  
John rimane immobile come qualcosa di caldo gli bagna il pelo.  
“Non ci posso fare niente, adoro stuzzicarlo e farlo arrabbiare. Mi piace il suono della sua voce, sopratutto quando è irritata. Questo probabilmente sarà la mia morte, ma almeno saprò che sta bene...”.  
Un altro singhiozzo “Sono stanco della guerra, sono stanco di vedere la gente morire, sono stanco di correre dappertutto”.  
Joshua prende di nuovo John portandolo davanti ai suoi occhi, osserva profondamente le iridi del felino.  
“Mi illudevo di poterlo salvare, di dirgli che c'è altro oltre la rabbia e il dolore, di insegnagli cos'è l'amore, risvegliare la luce nei suoi occhi blu. Gli occhi più belli del mondo...”.  
John fissa immobile, il suo cuore batte forte nel petto, mentre la mente gli urla che è tutto un inganno, una trappola per abbracciarlo per poi rompere ancora di più la sua anima con il rifiuto.  
“Forse è colpa mia se sé n'è andato, io distruggo tutto, io sono un orfano del Kansas che brucia tutto ciò che tocca...”.  
Joshua abbraccia di nuovo il gatto affondando il volto nella pelliccia morbida con le lacrime che scorrono, John si poggia a lui provando compassione.  
'Come puoi amarmi? È solo attrazione fisica, vice. A quanto pare dovrò incidere la LUSSURIA dopo la tua IRA', miagola dolcemente John crogiolandosi nel calore del corpo di Joshua. Ed è una delle rare occasione in cui non sente la rabbia ribollire dentro di sé, ma qualcos'altro di caldo e dolce, qualcosa che lo spaventa.  
Boomer trotterella vicino a loro, per poi sdraiarsi vicino al vice appoggiandogli il muso sulle cosce.


	4. Parte 4- Tu sei il mio sogno..?/ Part 4- You are my dream..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo circa un mese dalla scomparsa di John Seed, Joshua affronta un inutile discussione con il resto dei suoi compagni sulla scomparsa del Battista, per poi ritirarsi a dormire con il suo dolce gatto nel letto. La mattina dopo un sogno inaspettato lo accoglie a dargli il buongiorno.
> 
> After about a month after the death of John Seed, Joshua faces an unnecessary discussion with the rest of his companions on the disappearance of the Baptist, and then retires to sleep with his sweet cat in bed. The morning after an unexpected dream welcomes him to give him a good morning

“Si sta benissimo senza quello stronzo ruba aeri!” sbotta il pilota.  
“Nick...”, lo riprende Joshua.  
“Senti tesoro, troverai che nella valle si respira meglio. Si sono fermati i rapimenti in tutta la Contea di Hope e anche gli scontri a fuoco. Tutto l'Eden's Gate non fa altro che cercare John Seed”.  
“Nick sai che quei fanatici sono sul piede di guerra” puntualizza Grace “Già ci hanno incolpato diverse volte di mentire sul fatto di non averlo rapito”.  
“Jacob è a dir poco incazzato e ogni giorno che passa diventa sempre più disperato” racconta la sua parte Jess.  
John osserva tutti i compagni di Joshua discutere, sono all'8-bit e il vice ha deciso di portarlo con lui per non sa quale ragione. Sono passate 3 settimane dalla scomparsa del Battista e John ha sentito con il cuore a pezzi il toccante appello di Joseph rivolto a chiunque sapesse qualsiasi informazione sul suo fratellino.  
“E se John fosse solo scappato? Se si fosse stufato di tutte queste cazzate?”suppone Hurk.  
“Anche se fosse possibile, Jacob l'avrebbe già trovato. L'unico modo per lasciare la Contea è un aereo e l'Affirmation è al Seed's Ranch bello lucido” risponde Nick.  
Grace e Jess passano la mano sul pelo morbido e caldo del gatto, mentre ascoltano l'intera conversazione, coccolandosi il felino con affetto.  
La discussione non raggiunge mai un punto, mentre un'altra trasmissione di John sul peccato passa alla televisione e Boomer abbaia attirando l'attenzione di tutti. Il cane, con la testa, indica frenetico il Battista sullo schermo per poi sbattere delicatamente il muso addosso al gatto.  
A quanto pare la teoria di John è corretta: il cane è più intelligente di tutti loro.  
Gli umani si scambiano sguardi confusi, mentre Boomer ripete più volte lo stesso gesto di indicare l'uomo sul televisore e poi il felino.  
Alla fine tutti i presenti scoppiano a ridere.  
“Adoro questo cane!”.  
“Direi che il gatto assomiglia a Johnny Blu!”.  
“Bravo Boomer!”.  
Il cane sospira frustrato abbassando le orecchie per poi sedersi vicino a John con la testa bassa, mentre gli umani tornano alla loro inutile discussione.  
'Almeno ci hai provato Boom', ci ha provato...' miagola John, si sente deluso quanto il suo amico canino, ma non è sicuro di voler sapere le loro reazione se avessero capito la verità.

La stanza del bar al piano di spora ha un letto sorprendentemente grande e Joshua è sdraiato di schiena, John invece è steso tra il petto e lo stomaco del vice con il muso che tocca il mento dell'uomo biondo.  
In questi ultimi giorni il Battista l'ha conosciuto molto e sempre di più cresce il desiderio di tornare umano per parlargli, dirgli la verità... toccarlo...  
Ci sono state altre piccole confessioni tra loro, ma Joshua non è mai più scoppiato in lacrime, determinato e convinto che avrebbe trovato John e non sapendo che l'oggetto del suo desiderio è proprio qui.  
“Vengo dal Kansas” gli racconta Joshua morbidamente “Vivevo in una fattoria con la mia famiglia, amavo la mia casa... la mia vita...”  
Il vice gli racconta dell'incendio, della morte dei suoi genitori e della sua gemella all'età di dodici anni. Di come sia passato da una famiglia all'altra fino alla maggiore età.  
'Come Joseph...' pensa John con meraviglia.  
Joshua gli racconta di come ha fatto vari lavori fino a che lo Sceriffo Whitehorse gli ha dato un'occasione.  
Il vice parla dolcemente e il Battista si fa cullare dalla sua voce, come una violenta sonnolenza penetra nel suo corpo. Alla fine si addormenta sul petto di Joshua ascoltando il suo battito cardiaco, per la prima volta nella sua vita si sente in pace e con il desiderio di essere da nessun'altra parte che non siano le braccia del giovane vice.

Joshua si sveglia più caldo del solito. Dalla luce che entra dalla stanza capisce che il sole sta facendo capolino dall'orizzonte, perciò devono essere circa le 5 del mattino.  
Il vice cerca il peso caldo del gatto sopra di lui, ma non c'è. Joshua allunga la mano al suo fianco cercandolo e.... tocca qualcosa di ampio e caldo, privo di pelo.  
Il vice si volta e una schiena umana e a pochi centimetri da lui... un uomo dai capelli castano scuro sta dormendo profondamente.  
La bocca di Joshua si apre con stupore, mentre gli occhi percorrono l'estraneo: dalle gambe agili, al culo più bello che abbia mai visto e... il biondo aggrotta la fronte come sulla schiena individua dei tatuaggi, ma sopratutto vecchie cicatrici di violenza e abuso.  
Il vice schiude le labbra, come sfiora quei segni facendo borbottare l'uomo nel sonno, per poi farlo voltare verso di lui.  
Il cuore di Joshua rimbomba nel petto come osserva l'espressione più serena e rilassata che abbia mai visto su John Seed. Ha i capelli e la barba più lunghi e disordinati, come se non si fosse preso cura di se stesso da un po' di tempo, ma questa trascuratezza non sminuisce la bellezza del Battista.  
Il vice ha mille domande che percorrono la sua mente sempre più convinto che stia sognando, che il suo disperato inconscio abbia creato un immagine del suo John per poterlo avere vicino. Joshua guarda se stesso e si accorge che in questo sogno lui è vestito e il Battista è nudo. Guarda il corpo di dell'altro uomo sparso di tatuaggi e cicatrici studiandoli... si chiede come il suo inconscio possa essere così creativo e preciso nell'immaginarlo.  
John fa un ampio respiro e apre lentamente gli occhi, sorride morbido guardando Joshua mentre si stiracchia rilassato.  
Il vice ha un espressione completamente allibita e incredula.  
“Cos'è quella faccia? Mai visto un gatto che dorme?” commenta John divertito, ma l'espressione compiaciuta si muta in sgomento come si porta la mano destra alla bocca.  
John scatta seduto sul letto osservando il suo corpo con un'espressione tra il sollievo e l'incredulità.  
Joshua si è seduto a sua volta osservando avido il corpo dell'uomo che ha il suo cuore e quando John si gira verso di lui, il vice sbatte le loro bocche insieme con la paura che scompaia e questo sogno finisca.  
John rimane completamente immobile con gli occhi spalancati, Joshua gli passa le mani sul viso e il corpo approfondendo il bacio.  
Il vice si stacca per riprendere fiato “E' un sogno, tanto vale che me lo goda fino in fondo”.  
John non ha il tempo di parlare che Joshua cattura di nuovo le sue labbra. Il corpo del Battista lo implora nel lasciarsi andare, di farlo suo, ma il suo cuore protesta: sarebbe un inganno per Joshua... una bugia. Doveva dirgli la verità, che era stato con lui per tutto il tempo, mentre lo cercava disperato per l'intera Contea di Hope.  
John si scosta violentemente tirandosi indietro e cadendo goffamente dal letto.  
Joshua sbatte le palpebre stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
“Non è un sogno Joshua” dice John gemendo e rialzandosi in piedi “Sono qui. Sono sempre stato qui con te”.  
“Non capisco...”.  
“Fin da quando mi hai salvato da quel ghiottone e mi hai confessato tutte quelle cose... tutto quello che provi per me...”.  
Il corpo di Joshua trema, gli occhi gli bruciano “Il mio gatto...”.  
John annuisce “Non so dirti come e perché... mi sono svegliato essendo una palla di pelo che è finita tra le tue braccia”.  
Il Battista serra le labbra, come il vice allunga la mano verso di lui in segno di tacere.  
Joshua si sente umiliato.. vergognoso... John è sempre stato qui ad ascoltare ogni suo segreto e ogni piano della Resistenza. Un leggero singhiozzo con delle lacrime sfuggono al biondo, mentre si passa le mani sul viso più volte. Si sente tradito...  
“Ti sei divertito, John?” sussurra con un misto di angoscia e rabbia “Ora ti stai divertendo?”.  
Il Battista scuote la testa “Non era mia intenzione, Joshua. All'inizio pensavo di conoscerti meglio per...”.  
“Sapere come manipolarmi meglio” conclude il vice stringendo i denti e alzandosi dal suo posto.  
John annuisce optando per la sincerità “Sì, ma ho capito molte cose su di te che credo mi abbiano aperto gli occhi”.  
Il Battista cerca di raggiungerlo, ma Joshua fa un passo indietro.  
“Sei crudele...” mormora il biondo cercando di non cedere al dolore emotivo.  
John scuote la testa “Questi giorni con te sono stati i più belli della mia vita” confessa sincero “Per la prima volta mi sono sentito felice. Ed ero felice di stare con te”.  
“Sei davvero bravo a fingere” morde Joshua non credendo a una sola parola “E' tutto un tuo diabolico piano con accordo ai tuoi fratelli, o è un'idea di Jacob? O Joseph? O Faith?”.  
Il vice fa una breve paura trattenendo un singhiozzo “E che io pensavo... pensavo di trovare prima o poi il tuo cadavere in un fosso o...”.  
“No!” interviene John cercando di nuovo di avvicinarsi “Ti giuro che io...”.  
“Vattene!” urla Joshua trattenendo la rabbia nel colpirlo e facendo bloccare il Battista sul posto. John sente un profondo dolore nella voce del vice e nei movimenti tremanti, mentre anche il suo cuore affonda nell'angoscia.  
“Ci sono dei vestiti in quell'armadio, indossa qualcosa e vattene” gli dice con un filo di voce e poi Joshua gli dà le spalle sedendosi sul letto e reggendosi la testa tra le mani.  
John allunga la mano cercando di toccarlo per poi fermarsi, sospirare e si volta verso l'armadio. Si infila vecchi boxer con pantaloni neri sbiaditi e una camicia a quadri blu e bianca.  
Quando guarda di nuovo Joshua, il vice non si è mosso dalla sua posizione, John nota come le spalle tremano nascondendo il dolore ai suoi occhi.  
“Sei un brav'uomo, Joshua” sussurra il Battista aprendo la porta “Mi dispiace per ciò che è successo alla tua famiglia, mi dispiace per quello che ti è successo qui, mi dispiace per averti fatto male e per farlo adesso. Mi hai fatto stare bene, non mi hai fatto sentire la rabbia che di solito ribolle dentro di me con il desiderio di bruciare il mondo... quel desiderio non lo voglio più, perché mi sono accorto che tu fai parte di questo mondo...”.  
Joshua non dice o fa nulla e il Battista esce dalla stanza.

Fortunatamente John non incontra nessuno per il corridoio e trova alcune paia di stivali vicino le scale, gli stanno un po' stretti ma si accontenta di non andare scalzo in giro.  
Al piano di sotto ci sono Sharky e Hurk a russare profondamente, accasciati sul bancone con bottiglie di alcool intorno a loro.  
John scuote la testa con una smorfia non per niente sorpreso e ruba le chiavi della jeep dalle tasche di Hurk jr, reprime una risata nell'immaginare i due cugini mentre le cercano. Lo farà restituire una volta ritornato al Ranch, forse potrebbe persino cambiare la verniciatura in qualcosa di più artistico.  
John si allontana furtivo, ma salta spaventato come qualcosa di umido gli preme sulla coscia.  
Boomer lo guarda mugolando, John gli fa cenno di stare zitto e restare, ma il cane lo segue all'esterno del bar.  
Il Battista si dirige verso la jeep, quando qualcosa blocca il suo cammino: Boomer gli tiene la camicia con la bocca guardandolo con enormi occhi.  
John si inginocchia davanti a lui e il cane spinge la testa contro il suo petto mugolando triste, come se lo stesse pregando di rimanere.  
“Non posso restare...” gli sussurra John accarezzandolo dolcemente “Devi prenderti cura di Joshua”.  
Boomer mugola di nuovo leccandogli le mani e strusciandosi su di lui.

Quando John è sulla Jeep poggia la testa sul volante e in quel momento si rende conto che da quasi un mese la sua famiglia lo sta cercando.  
Da dove deve iniziare? Da Joseph? Da Jacob? L'unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare e il suo vice e al dolore in fondo al cuore. Questo significa amore? Il Battista non è sicuro di volerlo provare... non è sicuro di cosa deve fare per Joshua e per la sua famiglia, cosa sarebbe la cosa migliore da fare?  
John drizza la schiena accendendo il motore, sa dove deve andare, con chi deve parlare di tutto ciò che gli è successo. Forse avrà una risposta sul suo stato emotivo.


	5. Parte 5 – La fine di questa avventura per un nuovo inizio/  Part 5 - The end of this adventure for a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John fa una lunga chiacchierata con Fate e prende una decisione
> 
> John has a long talk with Fate and makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti per aver letto
> 
> Thank you all for reading

Quando arriva al Bunker di Faith le guardie lo fissano con la bocca aperta.  
“Araldo John...?”.  
Il Battista annuisce e i fedeli si avvicinano toccandolo, come per valutare se fosse reale. Porgono mille domande, ma John scrolla le spalle deciso a vedere Faith.

La giovane donna si precipita nella mensa comune ora vuota, sia per l'ora e sia per ordine di John. Faith rimane completamente immobile osservando il Battista servirsi da mangiare affamato. John si accorge di lei e un attimo dopo essersi alzato per salutarla, la giovane donna lo schiaccia in un abbraccio piangendo.  
“Pensavo... pensavo che la nuova formula del Bliss ti avesse ucciso... o peggio”.  
John le accarezza i capelli ricambiando l'abbraccio “Va tutto bene sorellina” poi gli asciuga le lacrime con le dita “Faith, scusa per le cose che ti ho detto l'ultima volta”.  
La donna sgrana gli occhi completamente sorpresa.  
“Non meriti di essere vittima della mia rabbia...”.  
I due si siedono e John comincia a mangiare affamato.  
“Ho provato a ricreare la formula” spiega decisa la giovane donna “Molti angeli sono morti quando gliel'ho sottoposta, cosa ti è successo?”.  
“È una lunga storia”.

Alla fine del racconto Faith è con la bocca aperta e gli occhi pieni di meraviglia.  
“Sembra un racconto per bambini” John si passa la mano sul volto “Faccio fatica a crederci anche io”.  
“Cosa farai con Joshua?” chiede la giovane donna intrecciando le dita ansiosa per la risposta.  
“Non lo so... penso che si senta tradito. Ferito più che arrabbiato, lui mi ama e non capisco perché. Credo di amarlo anche io, ma non so riconoscere l'amore” fa una pausa sospirando “Non lo so Faith, non so cosa dovrei fare”.  
La giovane donna gli prende la mano accarezzandogli il dorso con piccoli cerchi “Avrà bisogno di tempo per elaborare la cosa, vedrai che verrà lui da te”.  
“Pensi che mi odi?”.  
“No, non l'ha mai fatto fin'ora e non lo farà di certo adesso, inoltre sono sicura che noterà il tuo silenzio riguardo i piani che hai sentito su di lui e la Resistenza”.  
John annuisce “Voglio trovare un accordo tra loro e l'Eden's Gate”.  
“Joseph e Jacob sanno che sei qui? Che sei vivo?”.  
“No, sono venuto subito qui, ma immagino che i tuoi uomini li abbiano avvertiti appena mi hanno visto”.  
“Vieni, mentre li aspettiamo, ti faccio delle analisi per controllare eventuale tracce di Bliss nel tuo sistema”.

John fissa il panorama della Holland Valley dal suo portico, sono passate 2 settimane dal suo ritorno. Appena era tornato al Ranch lasciò andare tutti i prigionieri nel suo Bunker, come primo passo verso la Resistenza. Come primo passo verso Joshua.  
Discusse molto con i suoi fratelli, davvero molto, ma alla fine trovarono un altro modo per fare le cose. Oggi il resto dei Seed incontrerà i vari leader della Resistenza per instaurare degli accordi, ma il Battista non partecipa ha questa riunione.  
John non si sente più arrabbiato o violento come prima, anche se ancora progetta lo sterminio dei ghiottoni, ma si sente vuoto e stanco.  
Del vice Joshua 'Rook' Logan sa solo notizie: per tutto questo arco di tempo corre per ogni regione offrendosi di fare da tramite per ogni leader della Resistenza a ogni Araldo della famiglia Seed, attualmente John non sa cosa sta facendo.  
Il Battista si alza stropicciandosi gli occhi, quando un familiare abbaiare lo fa saltare sorpreso. Si volta in tempo per vedere Boomer svoltare l'angolo scodinzolando, per poi saltargli addosso buttandolo a terra.  
John si trova il cane a leccargli la faccia e non può fare a meno di ridere rendendosi conto di quanto gli sia mancato.  
Abbraccia Boomer accarezzandogli la pelliccia, finché la voce di Joshua non lo raggiunge.  
“Gli mancava il suo gatto...” il vice è appoggiato alla parete di legno del Ranch con un sorriso affettuoso sul volto.  
John si alza “Mancavo solo a lui...?”.  
Joshua scrolla le spalle avvicinandosi all'altro uomo “Forse... ho notato cosa hai fatto nella valle e ai tuoi fratelli, grazie”.  
Il Battista chiude pian piano la distanza tra loro, timoroso che il biondo lo allontani “Ho pensato di cambiare prospettiva...”.  
“Sono venuto a prenderti, devi venire anche tu agli accordi di oggi”gli spiega Joshua notando di come l'altro uomo si sia risistemato capelli e barba, rendendosi impeccabile come sempre.  
John inclina la testa “Starai con me?”.  
“Sempre” sussurra il vice per poi posare le labbra su quelle dell'uomo che ama.

**Author's Note:**

> Adoro la famiglia Seed e adoro John. Per me non esiste universo dove un deputato maschio non stia insieme a John.
> 
> I love the Seed family and I love John. For me there is not universe where a male deputy is not with John.


End file.
